Winter Holiday Celebration (2018.01.29)
Event Time Start: '''29 January 2018 '''End: '''7 February 2018 Lottery Draw (Gacha) 1.You can enter the lottery interface through the '''Mini-Hakkero icon ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. 2.At the lottery interface, you can use Yellow Mushroom ( ) to draw the lottery. 3.You can get Yellow Mushroom from Mushroom Package, the packages are available in Item Mall. 4.Clicking on 1 Draw Button ( ) will consume 1 Yellow Mushroom to draw the lottery once 5.Clicking on 5 Draws Button ( ) will consume 5 Yellow Mushroom to draw the lottery 5 times. 6.Each draw has a chance to get a random item on the lottery interface, the information of all available items (image/name/chance to obtain (%)) on the lottery interface is in a clockwise manner: * (Skin Card - Fuuma Kotarou) x 1 (0.49%) * (Skin Card - Saber Alter) x 1 (8.31%) * (Skin Card - True Ancestor Arcueid) x 1 (8.31%) * (Skin Card - Ancient Warrior Shana) x 1 (8.31%) * (Skin Card - Idol Asuna) x 1 (8.31%) * (Skin Card - Vongola Primo) x 1 (4.52%) * (Skin Card - Big Boss) x 1 (2.32%) * (Skin Card - Shekinah Tohka) x 1 (2.32%) * (Random Epic Skin Package) x 1 (2.58%) * (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 (5.53%) * (Skin Card - Takeda Shingen) x 1 (0.49%) * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Shimakaze) x 1 (4.52%) * (Skin Card - Zero Akame) x 1 (8.31%) * (Skin Card - Racing Miku (2013)) x 1 (8.31%) * (Skin Card - Kamineko) x 1 (8.31%) * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Kurumi) x 1 (4.52%) * (Skin Card - Christmas Night Yaya) x 1 (8.31%) * (Skin Card - Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya) x 1 (4.52%) * (Random Limited Skin Package) x 1 (0.28%) * (Random Legendary Skin Package) x 1 (1.39%) Discount Shop During the event, a discount shop is a place where you can purchase various items both non-limited and limited by using diamonds. The shop resets every 24 hours at midnight with a selection of 8 items that have reduced price. The selection of items and reduced price are randomly generated. Once an item is purchased, the slot of that item is disabled as the item itself is sold out until the shop resets. Players can also manually reset the shop before midnight by clicking on the button at the upper right corner of the screen, but it will cost a certain value of diamonds for each reset. Exchange Reward This event has Blue Mushroom as exclusive materials for exchanging rewards. The information of all available exchange rewards is as follows: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) = x 3 * (Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet) = x 3 * (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) = x 40 * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) = x 16 * (Random Strengthening Captain Package) = x 1 * (Level 3 Armor Penetration Gem) = x 2 * (Level 3 Attack Speed Gem) = x 2 * (Level 3 Armor Gem) = x 2 * (Level 3 Health Gem) = x 2 * (Level 3 Health Regeneration Gem) = x 2 * (Level 3 Percent Magic Penetration Gem) = x 2 * (Level 3 Magic Resist Gem) = x 2 * (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) = x 8 Duplicate Skin When you receive a duplicate of a skin you already had from the lottery, the game system will exchange the duplicate skin for Blue Mushrooms. The number of Blue Mushroom you will receive is as follows: *'Excellent Skin' -> x 10 *'Epic Skin' -> x 15 *'Legendary Skin' -> x 20 * (Skin Card - Takeda Shingen) -> x 25 * (Skin Card - Fuuma Kotarou) -> x 25 ---- ----